puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
King Totem
Totems are the avatars of Sutekh and his minions. They're the demonic warriors that can punish those who try to uncover their world, their secrets and their power. Sutekh and his followers must cut themselves with a dagger and put their blood into the avatar to bring them into the real world. They are summoned into the real world using a special Ouija Board that has Egyptian markings on it. After the followers have put their blood into the Totem they can take control of it in the real world, but whatever damage is dealt to the Totem is also dealt to them, if the Totem dies they also die. Totems have sharp teeth and claws, they can also use magical powers to kill their victims, once they have killed someone they can drain the person's energy which gives it to the follower in the underworld. They also have the power to summon a portal back to their world in emergencies. Physical appearance Totems are small skinny monsters that are orange in color. Their bodies are covered in different markings and they are covered in spiky thorns. They have very sharp teeth and claws and have a large helmet-like bone that covers their skeletal face. Each Totem has different markings on their body and they also wear loincloths and different jewelry such as bead necklaces or small gems. ---- Puppet Master V Rick Myers has been arrested under the suspicion of having caused the murders of Dr. Piper and Baker, but Dr. Jennings, the new director of the Artificial Intelligence research project and Rick's temporary superior, gets him out on bail. Blade has been confiscated, but he escapes from the police department's evidence room and jumps into Susie's purse as she comes to fetch Rick. Lauren lies comatose in the hospital following the events in the inn. Meanwhile, in the underworld, Sutekh decides to take matters into his own hands and infuses his life essence into his own Totem figure. While Jennings professes skepticism toward Rick's story, he becomes actually quite interested in acquiring Toulon's secret, especially since the project's unofficial sponsors are luring with a sizeable contribution, should he succeed in presenting a prototype soon. Jennings returns to the Bodega Bay Inn with three hired thugs "Tom Hendy, Jason, & Scott" to collect the puppets and the formula, but in the meantime Rick is roused by a nightmare and finds Blade by his side. Sensing that something is about to happen, Rick and Blade depart for the hotel. Susie, while paying a visit to Lauren, witnesses her friend receiving a vision of Sutekh and his Totem. Unable to contact Rick, she proceeds to the hotel as well. Jason enters the room that Cameron and Lauren had the Ouija board set up in. The Pyramid on the board starts glowing as Jason looks at it, the door slams behind him, and he looks in the puppet trunk as the Sutekh/Totem jumps out on him and claws him to death and takes his life-force. Scott encounters Pinhead and makes fun of him and Pinhead hits him in the jaw. Scott then enters the kitchen and attempts to hit Pinhead with a rolling-pin as Jester hits him between the legs with a meat tenderizer. Hendy encounters Sutekh/Totem and trips over a wastebasket as Sutekh/Totem claws him to death. Jennings finds Hendy's body and later on encounters Sutekh as Sutekh chases him until he is saved by Torch and Six-Shooter. Sutekh knocks down Torch with his powers. Six-Shooter shoots Sutekh as Sutekh runs off. Jennings attempts to retreat, then he encounters Pinhead and Jester and he changes his mind. Jester heads to Rick's room as Pinhead sees Sutekh/Totem go through a door. Pinhead pounds on the door as Sutekh/Totem jumps on Pinhead and dominates him until Blade pulls him off and stabs him as he takes off flying. Rick goes back to his room and runs into Suzie; the door slams and locks them in. Rick gets on his computer and tries to figure out who the source is on the "Life Force Rick" and "Help Me!" messages, and the source turns out to be Lauren, telling Rick to activate The Decapitron. Jennings enters the room and tries to convince Rick to get his puppets and for them to leave. Jester enters the room and leads Rick to where the Decapitron is hidden. Rick, Suzie and Jennings proceed to revive Decapitron, and Toulon advises them to leave the hotel while the puppets will engage Sutekh. Jennings, however, insists on taking one of the puppets with him, despite Rick and Suzie's warnings. Rick, Suzie, and Jennings take the elevator down as Scott encounters Sutekh/Totem and it claws him to death. As the elevator passes the floor he was on, Rick gets ready to step out of the elevator as Jennings starts attacking Rick. Rick kicks Suzie out of the elevator to get her out of harm's way as Jennings and Rick go back up. Jennings knocks out Rick with his flashlight; he steps out of the elevator and gets stopped by Jester and Decapitron along with Tunneler and Torch. As the elevator goes back down, Pinhead opens the door as Decapitron transforms his head into Jennings, informing Jennings that three lives were taken over Jennings' selfish greed. Tunneler and Torch go toward him and Torch flairs his flamethrower at Jennings as he falls to his death down the elevator shaft. Sutekh corners Rick and Suzie, but Decapitron shows up, allowing them to escape. Sutekh weakens Decapitron with his powers. Sutekh gets shot by Six-Shooter as it distracts him for Decapitron to blast a bolt of lightning at him. Blade walks over to Sutekh and checks to see if he's dead. Jester sees Sutekh moving and tries to warn Blade but Sutekh knocks Blade into the wall and takes down Six-Shooter with his powers. He attempts to take down Blade with his powers, but having stayed too long in the mortal world, Sutekh's essence has become vulnerable, and his power wanes. In desperation, Sutekh attempts to escape back into the underworld by opening a portal, but Decapitron fires electron bolts at it, overloading the conduit and causing it to explode, destroying Sutekh. Rick takes the puppets back home to repair and care for them. Toulon speaks with Rick one final time, again entrusting his puppets and their secret to him while they will act as his protectors. And Rick muses that his fight has now just begun... Gallery Hide gallery = Click the button above to see the pictures |-| Show gallery = Screenshots = Puppet Master V: The Final Chapter= toitlla.png om5part123ajggvjvs3344336611.png om5part123ajggvjvs334433661111.png om5part123ajggvjvsfxvf.png om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfw.png om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfwbv.png om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfwbvrg222gg5.png om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfwbvrg222gg5edh2222.png om5part123ajggvjvsfxvyv.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222hgh21.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222hgh21333hh.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222hgh21333hhded2ded.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222hgh21333hhded2dedsb.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222hgh21333hhded2dedsbzed.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222hgh21333hhded2dedsbzedvv.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222hgh21333hhded2dedsbzegggdvv.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222hgh21333hhded22dffd33bb.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222hgh223333.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb22222hg777.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb22222hgh666625566335555.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb22222hghg33225552hh233u3366jjj66266.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb22222hghg33225552hh233u3366jjj662556633.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb22222hghg33225552233u3366jjj662.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb2222233222233u666.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb2222233222233u66666.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb2222233225552233u3366662.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbbb22abss33adgjj2.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbbb22abss33agfgfgdgjj2hgh22.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvzedwwwbbdd.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvzedwwwbbdd334543355cfc.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvzedwwwbbdd334543355cfcded.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bgfgfge22t44ss3366.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bgfgfge22t44ss336622.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22dbbvvvv.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22dbbvvvvd.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22dbbvvvvdsss.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22dbbvvvvdsssbbv.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22ddzvvbzed.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22ddzvvsd.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22ddzvvsd22.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22jb.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22jej.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22jejvz.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22jejvzt.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22jejvztwww.png om5part123ajggvnnndjvsx22bbbvcbbbbvvbb.png Om5part123ajgggj22ss.png Om5part123ajgggj22sshghg.png godourth.png Totemchara1.png totemed.jpg 705557864.png puppet-master-5-soul-transfer.png Puppet master taking power.jpg puppet-master-v-5-demon-puppet.jpg img7137debd.jpg Set.png Behind the scenes t0tem.png 13575791 534470936762123 2001568412920674446 o.jpg awesometotem.jpg sutekfight.png RARETOTE13.png RARETOTE1.png kingottme.png totemlolz.png 13528088 534465363429347 234714582737475753 o.jpg 13495149 534458416763375 497991866854070273 n.jpg 13533103 534459023429981 8243067340515501214 n.jpg 13528734 534443296764887 4688838313314946792 n.png 13524535 534443213431562 5646415878628410703 n.png 13516531 534443346764882 5465682872289230788 n.png 13508997 534443266764890 695979486351240417 n.png 13495345 534443480098202 6239497233280926153 n.png 13494888 534443490098201 33224003993486555 n.png 13502162 534443370098213 4531625256258095149 n.png 13508876 534443310098219 8491571883361992915 n.png ebvay stuff.jpg Merchandise Totem1.jpg Totem fm exclusive b.jpg Totem pe b.jpg Totem reg b.jpg Totem jap b.jpg Totem glow box.jpg Tot tiny card01.jpg Fan made totem_V2_02.JPG totem1.JPG totems.JPG Gifs Hackedccomptuer0093.gif tumblr_nhzb81tMN61rcnqeto1_500.gif Tumblr m7parbntVB1roa1xxo1 400.gif Tumblr m5y67ybtqp1roa1xxo1 400.gif tumblr_nhz7heZww61rcnqeto3_r1_500.gif tumblr_nhz72ykBkf1rcnqeto6_r1_500.gif |-|